Rasa
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Jika rasa makanan di Elder Tale semirip rasa makanan di dunia nyata, Shiroe penasaran akankah ciuman juga nyata. ShiroAka. Fluffy. Rate T. Fic pertama di Fandom Log Horizon yang masih sangat sepi.


**Disclaimer: **Mamare Touno

**Warning: **Modifikasi Canon, OOC, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Jika rasa makanan di Elder Tale semirip rasa makanan di dunia nyata, Shiroe penasaran akankah ciuman juga nyata.

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk silent reader yang telah berbaik hati menampakkan diri (?) di kotak review. Terima kasih. Jangan bosan untuk menampakkan diri ya :D

.

.

Penjahat kacamata berambut kelam yang mencuat ke sana ke mari berkali-kali mencubiti dagu, berpikir dalam tentang suatu hal yang tertera dari lembaran kertas di tangannya. Lembaran kertas dengan deretan kalimat laporan dari Roderick, _Guild Master _The Rodrick Firm. Data-data yang diperoleh setelah melewati proses kalkulasi yang begitu panjang sejak Krusty menghilang, hingga beberapa perubahan yang terjadi di Elder Tale.

Setelah perubahan Flavor Teks yang berhasil diselidiki dan diteliti oleh Konferensi Meja Bundar, yang mempengaruhi efek dari senjata dan sihir yang mereka gunakan –Krusty adalah 'korban' dan objek pertama perubahan Flavor Teks. Juga setelah perjuangan dan penelitian panjang tentang Navigator, Pengamat, dan Empations yang dicari para pemanen berwujud monster jenius yang menyerang para petualang. Berhasil menghubungi para penghuni bulan Elder Tale, berkomunikasi, dan akhirnya bersama mencari sebuah Kecocokan, yang itu berarti menguak misteri tentang Hari Malapetaka yang membuat mereka terkurung di Elder Tale. _Quest _dari Kanami yang terjebak di Server China berhasil diwujudkan Log Horizon.

Keinginan mereka untuk pulang tanpa harus meninggalkan kehidupan di Akihabara yang sudah mereka sukai sejak terjebak dalam dunia virtual akhirnya tercapai. Mereka berhasil menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan Elder Tale, dan mengaksesnya secara bebas. Menunjukkan pada pribadi kesepian yang lain, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi tentang dunia yang menakjubkan dan persaudaraan di dalam Elder Tale.

Perubahan penduduk Kota Akihabara jelas ada. Para petualang sudah tak lagi memenuhi Akihabara. Hanya beberapa yang tampak berkeliaran di jalanan kota, berbaur dengan penduduk pribumi. Sama halnya dengan para petualang yang berkurang jumlahnya karena pulang ke dunia nyata dan kembali berkutat dengan kesibukan di sana, beberapa pribumi juga kembali ke desa-desa atau kota asal mereka. Keberadaan para petualang yang merubah struktur Elder Tale dan Server Yamato, berangsur-angsur pulih seperti sedia kala.

Konferensi Meja Bundar sudah agak kesulitan untuk dihadiri lengkap dengan anggotanya. Tentu saja, dalih kesibukan di dunia nyata menjadi alasan utama yang harus dimengerti. Bagaimana pun, mereka di sini adalah sebuah bentuk pelarian dari kejenuhan dan tekanan dunia nyata.

"Tuanku." Panggilan merdu nan tegas dari seorang gadis mengejutkan Shiroe. Pemuda berambut dan bermata kelam yang dijuluki Penjahat Kacamata, _Guild Master _dari Log Horizon tersebut memekik pelan ketika wajah Akatsuki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Akatsuki," Shiroe tertawa gugup dan menaruh lembaran kertas laporan dari Roderick di atas meja kayu berukuran besar. "Bisa tidak Kau muncul dengan cara yang wajar?"

"Kau terlalu serius, Tuanku," gadis manis bertubuh mungil menjulurkan lengannya. Jari telunjuk kanan berkulit cerah menekan area di antara kedua alis Shiroe, "Tuanku seperti kakek-kakek kalau di sini berkerut."

"Ah? Aku sudah cukup lama mengabaikan tugasku sebagai Ketua Log Horizon. Jadi…," mengacak-acak rambut di bagian belakang kepala, Shiroe tertawa kaku.

"Tuanku."

"Hm?" Sepasang mata kelam Shiroe di balik lensa kacamata mengikuti gerak-gerik Akatsuki. Hingga Assanssin _moe _dengan tinggi seratus lima puluh sentimeter dengan level sembilan puluh tiga tersebut mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dalam ruang kerja Shiroe.

"Tuanku sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik selama ini." Mata _purple _Akatsuki berbinar menatap 'Tuan' yang telah membuatnya berwujud perempuan ketika Hari Malapetaka terjadi.

"Tidak juga. Kita semua tak akan mewujudkan mimpi kembali ke dunia kita dan secara bebas kembali ke sini tanpa kerjasama. Konferensi Meja Bundar telah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan, terutama karena ada Akatsuki di sampingku yang selalu bisa kuandalkan."

Shiroe tersenyum simpul melihat Assanssin cantik berusia dua puluh tahun di dunia nyata tersebut memalingkan muka. Salah tingkah. Bukan hanya dalam keseharian mereka di dunia virtual sejak mereka bersama dan saling mempercayai lebih dari dulu sebelum Hari Malapetaka terjadi, Shiroe mengamati, belajar memahami, dan akhirnya mengerti tingkah Akatsuki dibalik sikap kaku dan tsundere-nya. Namun, sikap Akatsuki juga tak terlalu jauh berbeda ketika mereka bersua di dunia nyata.

Setelah kedua dunia terhubung, di luar janji untuk bertemu dengan sesama anggota Log Horizon, yang ternyata cukup sulit dilakukan dengan kendala kesibukan masing-masing. Kei Shirogane, pemuda dengan _nickname _Shiroe dalam Elder Tale, mahasiswa tingkat akhir Fakultas Teknik Universitas Tokyo, sering bertemu dengan Shizuka Hanekura, nama asli Akatsuki.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata gadis tersebut juga seorang mahasisiwi di Universitas Tokyo, sama sepertinya. Meski berbeda fakultas. Dan sesuai bayangan masing-masing, wujud mereka dalam Elder Tale tak berbeda jauh dengan tampang mereka di dunia nyata.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan, Tuanku," gadis berambut indigo meremas garmen pakaian yang menutupi kakinya. Gugup makin melanda ketika Shiroe duduk di sampingnya dengan menyisakan jarak tipis.

"Iya. Aku tahu Akatsuki sudah melakukan dengan sebaik mungkin. Lagipula, aku bisa seperti ini dan bisa melakukan hal itu semua karena ada Akatsuki di sampingku. Terima kasih, Akatsuki."

Sepasang mata _purple _sang gadis tak bisa untuk tak terpesona ketika melihat senyum tulus di wajah Shiroe. Rona merah menodai kedua pipi Akatsuki ketika telapak tangan kanan pemuda setinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter tersebut betah menyusuri helai-helai indigo rambut panjangnya.

"Tuanku."

"Hm?"

"Tuanku tak ingin turun dan berkumpul dengan yang lain? Henrietta, Merielle, Tuan Krusty, dan Nona Lenessia juga berkunjung," Akatsuki melirik sekilas ke arah Shirou yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa.

Sang Halv-Elf _class _Echanter menarik tangan yang sedaritadi memainkan rambut Akatsuki. Memijit pelan pangkal hidung berharap kepenatan yang ia rasakan mereda.

"Tuanku selalu seperti ini. Aku rasa istirahat sebentar untuk menikmati suasana tak ada salahnya."

"Kau juga begitu di kampus. Aku hampir selalu menemukanmu mengurung diri di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Tugas-tugasku tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya, Tuanku."

"Akatsuki."

"Ya, Tuanku?"

"Kenapa Kau masih saja memanggilku 'Tuan'?"

Sang Assanssin terkejut. Memalingkan muka yang memerah ke arah lain asal tak dilihat Shiroe, Akatsuki menjawab gugup, "karena Shiroe memang Tuanku."

"Tapi di dunia kita, aku bukan tuanmu."

"Justru, karena Tuanku sudah menyediakan tempat pulang untukku. Baik di sini atau di dunia kita. Karena Shiroe, aku bisa menyebut dunia itu tempat pulang." Akatsuki menunduk dalam. Memberanikan diri untuk melirik Shiroe dan sedetik kemudian menyesali keputusannya, ketika sepasang mata kelam Shiroe menatap lembut ke arahnya. Jangan lewatkan senyum tulus penuh kejujuran yang tergores di wajah teduh Shiroe.

"_Ne, _Akatsuki…, Kau tahu ada yang membuatku penasaran setelah membaca laporan dari Roderick tentang perubahan Flavor Teks Elder Tale. Apakah akan mempengaruhi pada apa yang kita lakukan ketika kita melakukan kontak fisik. Maksudku, dengan sebuah keahlian kita bisa memasak dan rasa makanan yang kita makan juga mirip dengan aslinya."

Akatsuki serius mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat Shiroe, tak menyadari ketika lelaki tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku mengerti maksud, Tuanku." Anggukan kepala dan suara bernada penuh keyakinan dari Akatsuki, memunculkan raut penasaran Shiroe.

Benarkah Akatsuki memahami maksudnya?

"Waktu Tuanku dulu tenggelam dan aku melompat untuk menolongmu, meski kita basah, tapi kita tak merasa suhu udara mendingin. Seperti itu 'kan Tuanku?"

Shiroe tertawa canggung mendengarnya, "hehehe, terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu. Tapi, bisakah Kau tak mengingatnya lagi, Akatsuki?"

"Sesuai perintahmu, aku tak akan mengatakan tenggelamnya Shiroe pada siapapun." Tangan mungil terkepal.

"Ah! Terima kasih, hehehe." Tawa kaku Shiroe memancing tawa kecil Akatsuki. Gadis tersebut cukup terhibur telah mempermainkan Shiroe.

"Memang yang Kau katakan tadi juga yang kupikirkan. Tapi, yang saat ini membuatku penasaran bukan hal itu, Akatsuki."

"Apa yang membuat Tuanku penasaran hingga membuat keningnya berkerut seperti kakek-kakek?"

Shiroe hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Namun, pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut tak berniat menerangkan lebih lanjut dengan sebuah konversasi. Malah, kedua tangan Shiroe membingkai sisi wajah Akatsuki, menimbulkan rona merah yang perlahan menjadi pekat di wajah manis sang _kouhai _di kampusnya.

"Apakah aku yang menyentuhmu seperti ini, sensasi dan rasanya juga sama saja ketika aku menyentuhmu di dunia nyata, Shizuka?" Suara lirih Shiroe membuat Akatsuki tak berkutik. Terlebih ketika pria di depannya memanggil lembut nama aslinya.

Mengikuti Shiroe yang memejamkan mata, Akatsuki juga melakukan hal serupa. Tak ada dalam hitungan detik, sepasang bibir kering tapi lembut Shiroe telah bersentuhan dengan bibir setengah basah miliknya. Memberanikan diri, Akatsuki mengalungkan lengan di leher Shiroe.

Lumatan demi lumatan, saling membelai dan menekan, mengatur pernapasan dari rongga hidung, pagutan yang terasa melemaskan persendian. Pun debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu menjadi pengisi kekosongan. Bersanding dengan desir-desir halus menyerang saraf dan membuat kepala terasa kosong namun terasa candu. Mereka tenggelam dalam sentuhan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kei…," bisik lirih Akatsuki di sela-sela aktivitas, memanggil nama asli Shiroe.

Kedua membran muklosa terpisah menciptakan jarak tipis. Senyum lembut tak sejalan dengan napas terlampau pendek akibat debaran jantung yang menggila. Kening kaduanya bertemu untuk menyelami hati melalui mata masing-masing yang menampakkan kejujuran.

"SHIROE-SAN!" Panggilan dengan suara keras Henrietta dan Minori menyentak kesadaran mereka. Menarik diri dan menciptakan jarak secepat mungkin. Tepat waktu, ketika Minori dan Henrietta membuka dengan kasar daun pintu ruang kerja Shiroe, keduanya telah berpura-pura melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Akatsuki duduk bersimpuh seperti biasanya di atas sofa. Shiroe, di sampingnya duduk tegak berpura-pura menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa kalian berdua mendobrak pintuku?"

"Ini semua karena Akatsuki yang terlalu lama untuk memanggilmu dan mengajakmu turun bergabung bersama kami. Kami jadi sedikit cemas, Shiroe-san," Henrietta membetulkan posisi kacamata tanpa bingkai miliknya.

"Bukankah kita jarang untuk berkumpul seperti ini. Shiroe-san harus bergabung bersama kami juga." Minori menatap penuh permohonan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada Tuanku. Dia hanya terlalu serius dan sedikit lelah saja. Ya kan, Tuanku?" Mata Akatsuki menatap tajam pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Shiroe mengangguk kaku membenarkan.

"Aku akan segera bergabung dengan kalian."

Sebelum Shiroe mengambil jubah putih miliknya, Minori sudah menarik lengan kanan Shiroe. Begitu pun Henrietta yang bertindak mendorong punggung Shiroe untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ayo, Shiroe-san. Nyanta-san sudah memasak kare untukmu." Suara ceria Minori hanya dibalas tawa kaku Shiroe. Meras terganggu karena didorong dan ditarik seperti ini, tapi enggan untuk menolak.

Teringat dengan sosok gadis berambut indigo, Shiroe mengalihkan atensi dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke arah Akatsuki. Membuat wajah manis Akatsuki kembali ternodaa semu merah, sebelum bergerak untuk menyambut uluran Shiroe yang membuat Minori cemberut dan Henrietta tertawa canggung.

Mengambil kesempatan ketika dirinya diseret-seret seperti itu, Shiroe mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Akatsuki yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan memeluk lengan kirinya. Berbisik lirih yang hanya bisa didengar Akatsuki, namun menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada Henrietta dan Minori. Apalagi ketika Akatsuki dengan cepat memalingkan muka dengan semu merah pekat menodai wajah.

"Rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab, Akatsuki. Yang kurasakan selalu menakjubkan asal itu bersamamu, Shizuka."

.

.

END

.

.

Huwaaaa aku membuat Shiroe jadi tukang gombal, wkwkwkwk. Aduuuuh, aku suka pair ini. ShiroAka itu unyuuuu dan imuuut banget. Apalagi pas mereka mati bareng, ketemu di pantai bulan bareng, menyusuri tepi pantai bareng, hidup kembali juga bareng, daaaan Shiroe yang langsung melakukan telepati pada Akatsuki di Raid terdalam, itu bikin aku jejeritan. Kokoro meleleh, hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
